fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hilde Quillborne
Hilde Quillborne is a native Nohese warrior and a member of CHELPRO, having joined them after the collapse of her group the Sisterhood of the Skies. Recruited by CHELPRO in their search to find a group of heroes, Hilde and her friend Pytra were inducted in to help care for Hilde's child, Syria Hildeborne, who was unfortunately effected by Rot. The character was created by as part of a new character storyline for Strafe, as well as to serve as a member of CHELPRO that had personal stakes for the "Fantendo Firehouse" group. Description Hilde Quillborne is a Nohese woman with slightly tan skin and freckles across her her body, stated to be across her body in various places, although notably on her face. She has stark red hair that she keeps tied down with a ribbon and has green eyes. She wears red armor and a flowy red dress, as well armor around her hands that keeps her safe from the Rot. She also wears high boots. She carries around a green spear known as the Gungir, which was laced with a Malachite tip that poisons on contact. She can fire the tip off and retract it, an upgrade provided to the weapon by CHELPRO. Background Hilde is a native of Noah who disliked The Thieves Guild and attempted to fight back against the guild and put in proper law enforcement in the area. She created the Sisterhood of the Sky to fight back against them using giant birds that were tamed and ridden by women sympathetic to her plight. During this time she met Pytra Croftborne, who would later become the only survivor of the Sisterhood and Strafe, who she had a relationship with. Strafe at this point had left Noah and was only coming back for visits to his home town. Hilde saw great potential in him to stop the Thieves Guild, although this was not something he was ever really interested in doing. Strafe left Noah one last time and unknowingly left a pregnant Hilde with his child. Hilde would later give birth to the child Syria and had to deal with responsibilities of both being a mother and the leader of a faction against the Thieves Guild. This didn't work out well. After an surprise attack gone awry, her and Pytra were the only survivors against the counterattack and the Thieves Guild intentionally gave Hilde's infant child Rot to ward her off against further attacks on them. At her darkest point, she was unintentionally saved by CHELPRO, who offered to take her in and attempt to use Leah Needlenam's research on the Rot to cure her baby. While they were able to do so, it required frequent doses that they pay Hilde with. Personality Hilde is a headstrong woman with her convictions evident and on display when she holds a deep-suited belief. She has a tenacity that was able to even unnerve the Thieves Guild and could form meaningful relationships with her fellow soldiers. As a revolutionary leader, Hilde has never been the most successful but easily the most determined. She wants to see the world become better and was duped into thinking CHELPRO was the possible solution to this- and this would make the Fantendo Firehouse her technical enemy. As a mother, she also wants to protect her child as well as ensure that they grow up in a better world and way than she was grown. Like Strafe, she did not have a great father and took up her mother's name instead. They initially bonded through their shitty dads. Hilde seemed to have deeper feelings toward Strafe than he did with her, which left her with a baby in Noah and to fend for herself for the most part while Strafe left, clueless to the entire situation he left her with. When around friends, she tends to be in the best spirit she can for her peers, irregardless of her actual feelings which occasionally poke out in subtle ways that only the people closest to her can detect. Towards people she sees as her enemies, she will attempt to attack them in anyway she can, whether it be verbally or physically. She has a good ability for being able to get under her opponent's skin and say things that really bother them. Appearances TBA Powers and Abilities Hilde Quillborne has no powers compared to her peers in CHELPRO, nor is interested in becoming a lab rat in order to gain powers. She fights using a spear as well as using giant birds that she has tamed on her own to fight back. Her aerial approach is unique among CHELPRO and isn't really replicated anywhere else, giving her an advantage that's hard to deny. Specific Abilities Relationships Strafe Both of them were in a relationship at some point but it was clear that Strafe was not interested to committing to anything, whereas Hilde seemed to have deeper feelings for him. Her child, Syria, is a product of him. Strafe seems to not know anything about Hilde's later developments and hasn't been paying attention since he last left Noah. Does he care? Nobody is quite sure about the answer. Pytra Croftborne Pytra is her best friend and has been her support and assistance for a while, including before her pregnancy. Unknown to Hilde, Pytra harbors feelings for her and was deeply jealous of Strafe. Pytra has never been able to get this across to Hilde but evidently takes her role very seriously and is very defensive of Hilde and her child. Gallery HildeQuillbornePainted.png|Hilde Quillborne's artwork GungirPainted.png|Gungir Trivia *Hilde Quillborne was originally going to be in FantendoQuest as a NPC with a quest in the Noah section of the game. Due to the long and often halted development, her character concept was introduced to help strengthen CHELPRO's lineup. **Her child's name, Syria, is a reference to the original Syria from the original Fantendoverse. They share both being Strafe's daughter as well as their affliction with the Rot, although this Syria was introduced at two years old as opposed being introduced as an adult at the end of Strafe's life. *Gungir's name is derived from Odin's spear in Norse mythology. Category:Nohese Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:CHELPRO